


Midnight Snack

by lizzybizzyzzz



Series: Precious Peter Parker, Punctured Peter Parker, and Especially Everything In-Between [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Other, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 07:12:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15310170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzybizzyzzz/pseuds/lizzybizzyzzz
Summary: He heard Peter giggle and something dropped on his head- was that cereal? "Up here."Tony groaned. "Were you raised in a barn?""No, just bitten by a radioactive spider." Peter was perched on the ceiling in a perfect hang from his web shooters. In another web, there was a box of cereal.





	Midnight Snack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashietoashes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashietoashes/gifts).



"Coffee is a mans best friend." Tony muttered, pouring himself another cup. "FRIDAY, what time is it?"

"It is 3:38 am, Boss."

"My watch says 3:39, so we have to reprogram FRIDAY-"

"Warn a guy!" Tony said, desperately trying to slow his heart rate. He didn't see the kid, but he'd know that Queens accent anywhere. "Where are you? And you don't even have a watch." 

He heard Peter giggle and something dropped on his head- was that cereal? "Up here." 

Tony groaned. "Were you raised in a barn?" 

"No, just bitten by a radioactive spider." Peter was perched on the ceiling in a perfect hang from his web shooters. In another web, there was a box of cereal. "Why are you awake?" 

"Because I don't have a bedtime, oh! Like you do! Why are  _you_ awake, Mr. Parker?" 

Despite the darkness between them, Tony could see him blush even though he turned away. He didn't want to push it, but he wanted to help. There were hundreds of reasons why Peter could be just hanging out. In the kitchen, on the ceiling. Totally normal. 

"Did something happen on patrol? FRIDAY said you were fine, just some bruises that are already gone." 

Peter looked lost for words. "Just can't sleep." The humor in the room was gone, it was all worry. Tony feels like all he ever does with this kid is worry. It's the main event followed by Near Death Experiences. He could picture people watching their lives like a sitcom, laughing and yelling  _what an idiot!_

"Want some hot chocolate?" 

Peter shook his head and ate another handful of Cheerios. He looked sad, sadder than Tony would like. He just wanted his kid to be happy. Was that too much to ask? 

"Get down before you crack your head open." Tony scolded, having enough of the boys sulking. 

"I'm sticky!" Peter whined, he gracefully landed in front of Tony, a small smile on his face and hair sticking up everywhere. 

"And get that down before some dumbass hit it like a pinata. We don't need another incident." 

Tony could practically see the questions swarming around in Peter head but he said nothing. He kept shoveling the cereal in his mouth and grabbed some water, pulling everything free from his webs. 

"Are you gonna tell me what really happened, or are we going to sit here in your teenage angst until I bully you into it." 

Peter rolled his eyes. "It's just the nightmares." 

Tony softened, taking his kids hands. "They're not uncommon." He sighed. Tony wasn't really good at this, comforting the kid. He would have told another team member to take a drink and walk it off. This was Peter. Spider-Man. The sixteen year old kid that had Tony Stark wrapped around his finger, any kids dream. 

"They're just so much sometimes." Peter says, leaning into Tony who rubs his back. He finds that combing through Peter's hair calms them both. "I don't know what to do." 

"You come to me when you have a nightmare, kid." Tony told him. He held the kids face so he had to look him in the eyes. "You hear me?" 

Peter nodded. He rested his head against Tony's shoulder. "Are you ready for bed?" 

The kid shook his head so fast it hurt his shoulder. "I actually have a lot of homework to do. Big Spanish test tomorrow and all that jazz..." 

Tony patted his back. He understands and he needs his kid to sleep, but for now, he needed Peter to be and feel okay. "Let's get studying then."

Peter smiled and nods. Tony watches as he climbs onto the ceiling again and comes back seconds later with his bricks that are so-called textbooks. He just marvels as Peter begins slurring his Spanish words perfectly. It makes Tony want to sleep. It's lulling him. He just puts more coffee in his cup and hopes he doesn't pass out on the counter. But he does, and Peter is there to- laugh at him, first- wake him and and send him to bed. 

"You should sleep." Tony mumbled as Peter is pushing him into his bed. "Don't want you to be alone." _I don't want to be alone,_ was the translation.

Peter smiles. "I'll sit in here with you." 

And once again, he's laying next to Peter as he's humming and scanning through the books, scribbling down notes. Tony wonders if this is what all da- people go through. If this is what having kids is like. Tony thinks it's the best thing he could have, if this was normal. If they were normal though, Peter wouldn't have had nightmares in the first place. Well, he might since all his family is dead but... The hero shit isn't what it's cut out to be. But Peter is worth the hero shit as he's singing now. And Tony is drifting.

"Goodnight, Mr. Stark."

Tony mumbles out something along those lines and drifts further. 


End file.
